Rugrats Go Marvel (Cancelled)
by Nebula250
Summary: Marvel Comics adventure, Rugrats style. Tommy Pickles as Iron Man. Chuckie Finster as War Machine. Phil DeVille as Spider-Man. Lil DeVille as Black Widow. Kimi Finster as the Wasp. Angelica Pickles as Deadpool. Susie Carmichael as Ms. Marvel.
1. Prologue!

Rugrats Go Marvel: Prologue!

New York City: The Big Apple, where babies and kids alike enjoy themselves, playing all day long. Nothing could go wrong. Unless of course, at a base in Germany, a destructive enemy agency called HYDRA is planning something fierce regarding their goal to take over the world. At the interior of the base stood HYDRA's boss, 4 year old Anthony Collins, A.K.A., Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker. Baron Anthony, as he liked to be called, stood in front of his HYDRA agents, about to give his speech to them. Standing next to him was a 3 year old, Japanese, red-faced girl named Yamina Reikokuna, A.K.A., the Red Skull, Captain America's arch enemy.

"Some of you may be wondering why I have called you here." Anthony said in a loud tone of voice. "Well, I want to talk about our defeat in the second world war. Long ago, during that war, our agency and the person you see next to me were defeated by a certain American with a sheild bearing the red, white, and blue with a white star on it." he gestured to the girl next to him and smiled. "Someone found this girl covered in ice, yesterday, and that someone thawed her out. This said girl has come up with a plan that HYDRA will use for world conquest."

Anthony gestured for the Red Skull to speak. And the girl did.

"I owe this savior of mine a debt of gratitude." Yamina, the Red Skull, said. "Had it not been for this savior, who knows what would happen to me. And I know the perfect way to repay that savior, which repayment will also benefit HYDRA." The Red Skull smiled. "When the time comes, we will launch a bombardment on the New York City: a bombardment where _nobody_ will survive. And when the smoke clears, we will take over what remains of New York, and any survivors will be dealt with."

The HYDRA soldiers cheered loudly for the Red Skull. Baron Anthony spoke up.

"Excellent, Red Skull." Anthony said happily. "Once we destroy New York, we will build a _new_ city where nobody will stand up to us. We will build the ultimate weapons laboratory and use the weapons there to bomb more cities into submission until the world surrenders to us. This is _fullproof_."

Red Skull nodded. Suddenly, Baron Anthony's smile faded.

"There is a _flaw_ to what we are planning, however." Baron Anthony said. "There are people who can stop us from doing what we want."

"We can simply take them out." The Red Skull said.

"Oh yeah, we can" Baron Anthony realized. "Thanks for pointing that out."

"No mention it." The Red Skull said. She turned towards the HYDRA soldiers. "And remember this, everyone: if they shoot down one plane, hundreds more will rain fire upon them. And if they cut off one head, two more shall take it's place. _Nothing_ can stop us."

"Not even my good for nothing, 3 year old cousin, Angelica Pickles, can stop us." Anthony said, grinning. "Now, let us begin."

The Red Skull and Anthony raised their right fists in the air.

"HAIL HYDRA!" they both shouted in unison.

Then, the HYDRA soldiers raised their fists in the air shouting...

"HAIL HYDRA! HAIL HYDRA! HAIL HYDRA! HAIL HYDRA!"

They continued their chant for a couple of seconds with Anthony and the Red Skull grinning.

Authors note- Celrock, you might want to take a look at this. This is the start of superhero adventures starring the Rugrats that are like 'Tales from the Crib', except there are no scenes where the babies are listening to someone reading the story and there are no grown ups in the story. There are only kids and babies. And to the people reading this story, I got the quotes "If they shoot down one plane, hundreds more will rain fire upon them." and "If they cut off one head, two more shall take its place." from 'Captain America: The First Avenger'. Hope you people review my story, because only Celrock and acosta perez jose ramiro are reviewing my other stories.


	2. Ms Marvel!

Rugrats Go Marvel: Chapter 1: Mrs. Marvel!

Back in New York City, Things seemed peaceful. That is, until blaster fire was heard Downtown.

"GET DOWN. ALL OF YOU!" A child's voice threatened.

Every child and baby did what the child said and got to the floor. The child was an agent of A.I.M., an organization dedicated to overthrowing governments and gaining power by any means neccesary. Around the children's were more A.I.M. agents and above them, was a 3 year old machine boy with arms and legs attached to his head. His name was Terry McNulty and his supervillain name was Mental Organism Designed Only for Killing, or MODOK, for short. Terry MODOK, as he liked to be called, hovered over the A.I.M. agents, grinning.

"That's right, you fools." Terry MODOK said. "Cower before A.I.M. You must also tell me where 'Pickles Enterprises' is at, so I can use its tech to create bigger weapons, challenge every superhero, and conquer this world."

Everyone was alarmed at this.

"But we can't." a baby girl said.

"Pickles Enterprises belongs to Tommy, who has been there for us when we need him." A boy said.

"We can't just rat him out." a baby boy said.

"Aw! Loyal to your hero, are you?" Terry MODOK asked. "Well, unless you want to die in 3 seconds, tell me where thay company is at. 3...2...1...

"ZERO." a raspy, female voice shouted.

"Huh?" Terry MODOK asked.

Suddenly, a masked, 3 year old, African American, pigtailed girl, in a suit with a red sash at the waist and a yellow lightning symbol at the center, flew in and angrily punched Terry MODOK at the face. Terry MODOK spun around, due to the attack and crashed into a building. Terry MODOK opened his eyes and got up to see the superhero girl glaring at him. The girl's name was Susie Carmichael and her superhero name was Ms. Marvel.

"Who are you?" Terry MODOK asked angrily.

"My name's Ms. Marvel." Susie said angrily. "Leave these people alone and go back to where you came from, or else, A.I.M. scumbag."

Terry laughed. "I will do no such thing." He said. "I am MODOK! And I _will_ find Pickles Enterprises and find what I need."

"You wish." Susie snarled.

"We shall see, Ms. Marvel." Terry said, raising his finger, then dropping it, pointing at the defenseless babies and children. "A.I.M. agents. Eradicate these worthless beings with your laser pistols. I'll find Pickles Enterprises, myself." He then flew away, leaving the A.I.M. agents to aim at the hostages with their laser pistols, ready to open fire.

"OH NO YOU DON'T." Susie shouted at the A.I.M. agents, as she flew at the agents surrounding the hostages and repeatedly punched them. She faced the hostages. "Everybody, get away from here." she ordered.

The hostages nodded and tried to get away.

"Get her." ordered the head A.I.M. agent.

The A.I.M agents opened fire at Susie, but she dodged the lasers and fought the agents using her fists and feet. When an agent got behind her and pointed his pistol at her, she smirked, spun around and punched the agent in the face, sending him hurtling towards other agents, knocking them down.

Finally, the agents charged at Susie, once the hostages got away and they attempted to tackle her, but she elbowed them, punched them, kicked them, and finally, when Susie grew bored, she raised her hands and a ball of yellow energy formed on them. When the agents jumped towards Susie, Susie let out a fierce battle cry and she shot a ray of yellow energy at the agents surrounding her, knocking every one of them out. Susie was glad the hostages got away, but now, Tommy Pickles and his company were in danger and Susie had to act fast.

"I gotta warn Tommy about this, and fast." Susie told herself. Susie jumped and flew off to tell Tommy of the situation.

Authors Note: I figured I'd give Susie half of the spotlight in this story. The other half of the spotlight goes to... You will have to find out in the next chapter.


	3. The Spider and the Widow!

Rugrats Go Marvel: Chapter 2: The Spider and thr Widow!

A boy was swinging from a web into the skies of Manhattan. The boy had five strands of brown hair. He had a blue and red suit and red mask on with webs on them snd a spider symbol at the chest of the suit. His name was Phil DeVille, but he is known to the public as Spider-Man.

Spider-Phil was web swinging in New York City to find the A.I.M. agents terrorizing people under M.O.D.O.K's command. Suddenly, he saw a group of A.I.M. agents break into the New York City Jail and released a bunch of prisoners to cause havoc on New York City. The leader of the group of agents was a skilled 2 year old assassin with purple hair, an asian suit,and a nice complexion. Her name was Megan, also known as Black Lotus, and she was sent by A.I.M. to terrorize the city in hopes of finding Pickles Enterprises.

"Search all over the city if you have to, so we can find Tommy Pickles' equipment." Megan ordered the prisoners from outside the prison.

"Yes, Ma'am." An agent said.

The agents and the prisoners began to run at the gate of the prison, but before they could terrorize the city...

"If I were you, I'd _stay_ in that jail." Spider-Phil said, landing in front of the prisoners and agents and spun big webs at the gate, trapping them. "It's where criminals like you belong, anyways."

Black Lotus growled when she saw this and ran to Spider-Phil, who was ready to battle her. However, Phil's twin sister, Lil DeVille, thr girl with the black bow on her head and a black spandex with gold arm braces, jump kicked Megan in the face, sending her to the ground. Megan looked up at Lil in anger as she knew Lil's superhero name.

"Black Widow." Black Lotus sneered.

Lil smirked at Megan. "I'm happy you remember me."

Spider-Phil looked at Lil, angrily and walked towards her. "Hey, Lillian. _I_ was going to fight her." He said.

"You would have losted, Phillip."Lil argued.

"Would not." Phil argued.

"Would too." Lil argued.

"Would not."

"Would too."

While they were arguing, Black Lotus used this opportunity to attempt to cut the webbing on the gate, but Lil saw what Black Lotus was doing and tackled her before she even reached the web.

"Nice try." Lil said, grabbing her handcuffs and placing them on Black Lotus's wrists. "But no fight with my brother can distract me from my job as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent."

Megan groaned at this.


	4. The Iron Friends!

Rugrats Go Marvel: Chapter 3: The Iron Friends!

At a big skyscraper that is home to Tommy Pickles' company, two year old Chuckie Finster looked out the top window and saw M.O.D.O.K. heading towards the building. Chuckie gasped at this.

"Oh No. This isn't good." Chuckie said fearfully.

M.O.D.O.K. was about to go straight through the building where Chuckie was at, when suddenly, Ms. Marvel, Susie Carmichael, flew at Terry M.O.D.O.K. and repeatedly punched him away from the building. Terry fought back by drawing laser guns from his sides and firing them at Susie, but Susie kept dodging them and she also kept firing her beams at them.

"You are a persistent one. I'll give you that." Terry said angrily.

"I will do everything within my power to keep you away from Tommy's inventions."

Susie said.

"Maybe." M.O.D.O.K. said, slowly grinning and looking downward. "But who is going to stop my minions from stealing those inventions?"

Susie gasped and looked downward to see M.O.D.O.K's A.I.M. agents already running into the building with their guns in their hands, ready to fire at will.

"Oh No". Susie gasped. "I gotta stop them."

M.O.D.O.K. laughed. "Don't bother going down there to stop them. As far as I can tell, they are already searching for Tommy Pickles's weapons and finding a way to use them for our benefit."

Susie chose to ignore what Terry said and tried to fly downwards towards the A.I.M. agents, but Terry M.O.D.O.K. flew towards her and fired his headband beam at Susie, hiting her with it. Susie slowly turned around and tried to resist the impact of the beam, which continued to fire at her. She absorbed the energy from the beam and she started glowing. Susie smirked and with all her might, released that energy into an implosion, which appeared to catch M.O.D.O.K. in it.

"Phew!" Susie exclaimed. "I won."

But then Susie gasped at what she saw: a forcefield covering M.O.D.O.K. all around.

"I can't be gotten rid of, that easily." M.O.D.O.K. said evilly.

Susie then looked downward to see that the last of the A.I.M. agents went inside.

" _Forgive me for failing you, Tommy._ " Susie thought sadly.

"Nothing can stop A.I.M." M.O.D.O.K. laughed.

"That's what _you_ think." a familiar voice shouted.

"Huh!?" Terry exclaimed.

Terry looked up and saw a repulsor beam firing at him. The beam hit Terry and sent him downwards, until he activated his forcefield. Once the repulsor beam stopped, Terry looked up and gasped to see a one year old baby boy with a red and gold armored suit and mask covering his upoer face with a blue repulsor at the chest of the suit. His name was Tommy Pickles, the CEO of Pickles Enterprises, but he is known to the public as the superhero...

"Iron Man." M.O.D.O.K. said furiously.

Tommy smirked. "Yep. That's me."

Susie gasped in joy when she saw Tommy.

"But how did you know about what I would do?" M.O.D.O.K. asked.

"Let's just say a certain _widow_ told me." Tommy said.

"Black Lotus has _failed_ me." M.O.D.O.K. growled.

Susie looked up at Tommy. "But Tommy, the A.I.M. agents have already gotten inside the building." Susie said worryingly.

Suddenly, screams were heard from below and Susie looked down to see some A.I.M. agents running out of the building in fear.

"What!?" Terry M.O.D.O.K. exclaimed as he looked down.

Tommy smiled. "I guess my bestest friend War Machine is doing his job."

Susie looked confused. "War Machine?" She asked.

Meanwhile, inside the building, A.I.M. agents were running from a 2 year old baby with purple glasses and a grey and black armor that is similar to Tommy's except it had more weapons on it and the repulsor on his chest was red. His name was Chuckie Finster and his superhero identity was War Machine. Chuckie fired his red shoulder lasers and his wrist lasers at the A.I.M. agents while the agents fired back with their weapons.

"Usually it's me who's afraid of bad guys. Not the other way around." Chuckie said happily.


	5. SHIELD!

Rugrats Go Marvel: Chapter 4: S.H.I.E.L.D.!

Chuckie Finster, the War Machine, fought the A.I.M. agents with a vast array of his weapons, causing the A.I.M. agents to retreat. Outside the building, Terry "M.O.D.O.K." McNulty went downward towards the entrance to the building and Tommy, the Iron Man, and Susie, Ms. Marvel, followed him there. M.O.D.O.K. stopped his agents from running away.

"Get that armored coward." M.O.D.O.K. ordered. "He's just one baby. We can take him on very easily."

"Over our Dad's potties" Tommy said angrily as he and Susie got in front of M.O.D.O.K. and his A.I.M. agents.

The A.I.M. agents quivered in fear. as Chuckie, Tommy, and Susie surrounded them.

"Don't just stand there, you fools." M.O.D.O.K. said angrily. "Destroy them."

"Y-yes sir." the agents said in unison as they aimed their laser weapons and fired them at will.

Tommy, Susie, and Chuckie dodged the lasers and fought the A.I.M. agents with their fists and feet, knocking them out.

All that remained was M.O.D.O.K.

"Surrender, M.O.D.O.K." Susie demanded

Suddenly, M.O.D.O.K. grinned as 8 of A.I.M.'s giant war mechs surrounded Tommy: Iron Man, Susie: Ms. Marvel, and Chuckie: War Machine.

"I believe it is _you_ who will surrender to _me_." M.O.D.O.K. cackled.

"Never." Tommy, Susie, and Chuckie said at the same time.

Tommy flew up and shot his repulsor beams from his hands at two of the mechs, but the mechs raised forcefields to protect themselves. Chuckie tried to fire his armor's weapons at the mechs, but the mechs just kept firing their weapons back at him.

" _What am I gonna do?_ " Chuckie thought to himself dreadfully.

Susie kept firing her beams at the mechs, but the mechs kept using their forcefields and they fired their weapons at Susie, hitting her, which in turn, sent her falling to the ground. Another mech grabbed Tommy and squeezed him to the point where Tommy grunted. Another Mech stepped on Chuckie and he tried to get up, but he couldn't. It looked as though the heroes were done for.

"Any last words?" Terry "M.O.D.O.K." McNulty asked, grinning evilly.

But then, just as the heroes were about to meet their end,...

" _I_ gots a few words to say to you." an angry voice said.

"Huh?" M.O.D.O.K. asked.

M.O.D.O.K. looked around to find who spoke to him. Suddenly, a small, flying, purple-black haired, pigtailed, girl, dressed in a yellow and black spandex with wasp wings, repeatedly flew through all of the mechs in a circle, causing the mechs' upper bodies to explode, managing Tommy and Chuckie to be released from the grasp of the mechs and making them and Susie safe. M.O.D.O.K. gasped at what he saw.

"NO." M.O.D.O.K shouted.

"Look, Chuckie. It's your sister." Tommy cried happily to Chuckie

"Kimi!" Chuckie gasped happily.

"The Wasp." Susie said, looking up in awe.

The small baby girl then flew up to M.O.D.O.K., grew to normal infant size, and glared at him. She then cracked her knuckles and flew towards him with her fist raised.

"Nobody. messes. with. my. friends." Kimi shouted as she punched him in the face, kicked him at the bottom, fired her two hand beams at his back, spin kicked his head beam, breaking it, and scissor punched him in the eyes, causing his glasses to break.

M.O.D.O.K. cried out in pain as his eyes were hurt badly. Kimi smiled valiantly and turned to face Tommy, Chuckie, and Susie.

"Are you okay?" Kimi asked them.

Susie slowly got up and smiled. "We are, thanks to you, Wasp." She said.

"Yeah, Kimi. You were so brave." Chuckie said happily.

Kimi giggled.

Suddenly, Spider-Phil web-swung his way to Kimi and the others, while Lil, the Black Widow, was riding her motorcycle towards them with Black Lotus in tow.

"Hi, Spider-Man. Hi Black Widow." Tommy said happily as he saw them come by.

"Hi, Iron Man" Spider-Phil and Black Widow Lil happily said at the same time.

Terry 'M.O.D.O.K." McNulty managed to open his eyes and see Phil and Lil get to Tommy, Chuckie, and Susie and he growled.

"Am I glad to see you people." Chuckie said, smiling.

"We're always happy to help." Lil said, smiling.

"We even gots one of M.O.D.O.K.'s goons." Phil said, gesturing to Black Lotus.

"Now all that's left is M.O.D.O.K." Susie said, looking up at M.O.D.O.K.

"Already taken care of." Lil said, smirking. "S.H.I.E.L.D. is already coming to take M.O.D.O.K. away."

"What!?" M.O.D.O.K. shouted.

"Hear that M.O.D.O.K.?" Tommy asked, flying up to M.O.D.O.K., smirking. "It looks like you are under arrest."

"Not yet I'm not." M.O.D.O.K. shouted, grabbing his lasers and pointing at Tommy.

But Tommy fired his beams at M.O.D.O.K.'s lasers, causing them to melt. M.O.D.O.K., nervous, tried to flee, but suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Don't move." the voice ordered.

M.O.D.O.K. looked upward behind him and saw the S.H.I.E.L.D. hellicarrier hovering in the sky near Manhattan.

"This is Edwin Carmichael, director of SH.I.E.L.D. I hereby place you under arrest for terrorism and assault on a city." Edwin's voice boomed.

Author's note: In this story, Edwin Carmichael is the Nick Fury of 'Rugrats.'

Also, Phil and Lil share the same spotlight with Susie.


	6. AngeliPool

Rugrats Go Marvel: Chapter 5: AngeliPool!

Terry "M.O.D.O.K." McNulty looked at the S.H.I.E.L.D. hellicarrier in fear.

"You will never take me in." M.O.D.O.K. cried as he tried flying away. However, the helicarrier's tractor beam grabbed hold of M.O.D.O.K. and slowly pulled him into the hellicarrier as he struggled to break free. By the time he was in the hellicarrier, Susie and the other heroes cheered in rejoice.

Minutes later, the heroes were in the helicarrier, faving Edwin Carmichael as the A.I.M. agents, Black Lotus, and M.O.D.O.K. were imprisoned.

"I am very proud of you heroes for saving New York from A.I.M." Edwin said happily.

"We're happy to be of service, Edwin." Susie said happily.

"Yeah. We showed those A.I.M. agents who's boss." Spider-Phil said, smiling.

"I especially like to thank our beloved S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, the Black Widow for alerting me of the situation A.I.M. was putting New York in." Edwin said, gesturing to Lil.

"I'm just doing my job as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent." Lil said, smiling.

"And your cousin, Hawkeye, would be very proud of you." Edwin said to Lil.

"He _would_ be." Lil said, smiling.

"Did I mention that Hawkeye is so _dreamy_?" Susie asked, clearly having a crush on Hawkeye.

"Speaking of Hawkeye, where is he?" Chuckie asked.

"He is busy looking for Tommy's cousin." Edwin said.

"My _cousin_!?" Tommy asked in shock. "Is she doing her mercenary thingy again?"

"I'm afraid so, Iron Man." Edwin said grimly.

"What's wrong with what Deadpool's doing?" Kimi asked. "All she's doing is fighting evil like we are."

"Believe me, Kimi. You don't know how Deadpool fights evil." Chuckie said grimly.

Meanwhile...

"Eat lasers, goons!" A three year old, pigtailed, yellow haired girl with a red and black mask and spandex said as she fired her laser gun.

At an abandoned warehouse in Canada, the girl was shooting some teenage footsoldiers with skull masks on and black uniforms with skulls painted at the center of the suits. Some of the teenagers fell to the floor, dead, while the other teenagers drew their swords and charged at the girl

The girl drew her twin katanas and fought the footsoldiers with them. She managed to jump and stab one enemy in the chest, killing him, while she cut another enemy's hand off with her other katana. She smiled, withdrew her swords, and hand motioned for the other enemies to come at her. She fought the criminals using her martial kicks, punches, neck snaps, chokes, and sleeper holds, until some of the footsoldiers managed to retreat while the rest of them remained defeated. The girl then clasped her hands together and faced the readers of this story.

"Well, another victory for yours truly." the girl said happily. "And for those of you children and dumb babies reading this fanfiction, you are probably going to have nightmares after reading about what I did to some of those dumb teenagers, even though this story is for _everyone_ to read." She poked her thumb at her chest. "To those of you who haven't watched the show I am in, my name is Angelica Pickles. And in this story I am the anti-hero, the merc with the mouth, the regenerating degenerate, etc. Anyway, My alter-ego is Deadpool, but you can call me _AngeliPool_ if you want to." Angelica chuckled. "I know. I'm that important. And like the _actual_ Deadpool, I can break the fourth wall in any medium I'm in. Moving on."

Angelica gestured to the defeated footsoldier and picked him up by the collar. "See the guy I killed? Well, that guy happens to have worked for Lars Rodriguez, also known as Taskmaster. For those of you unfamiliar with Taskmaster, he can copy any move a superhero makes just by watching said hero. But if you think that Taskmaster is who I'm looking for, you are dumber than you look." Angelica said, chuckling. "I'm actually after-"

Suddenly, Angelica got impaled in the chest by a sword. She looked at the sword, then looked in front of her at the female footsoldier who stabbed her. The female footsoldier was lying the ground, raising herself up a bit so she can stab the girl.

"Hey, you dumb footsoldier." Angelica barked. "Don't try to kill me when I'm talking to the readers."

"What!?" the footsoldier exclaimed. "You are supposed to _die_."

Angelica grinned maliciously. "That's what _you_ think. I have a healing factor, in case you haven't noticed." She said.

Angelica grunted as she forced the sword out of her chest with her hands. She looked at the female footsoldier and swiftly put her out of her misery with her sword. Angelica faced the readers again.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I'm not after Taskmaster." Angelica said. "It's actually the opposite. Taskmaster is after _me_. He thinks if he finds me, I will teach his minions my unpredictability so that they can fight my cousin, Iron Man, and his buddies, but that's not gonna happen, since I care about my cousin and he is a part of my family. Besides, I'm after a target of my own and that target is Max Billton. His alter-ego is Ajax, but I prefer to call him Max. Max took my Cynthia doll and I _will_ find Max and bring her back, even if I have to _kill_ to do it." She said angrily. Angrlica then sighed. "Well, I guess that's it for this chapter. And if you are unfamiliar with my identity as Deadpool, check out the new Deadpool movie. I'd watch it myself, but I'm too young and my mommy and daddy wouldn't let me watch it, anyways. Deadpool also has his own game and if you like to play it, give it a shot." she said, smiling.

Author's note- Well, there you have it. Angelica is Deadpool and she has the same fourth wall breaking knack that the original Deadpool has.

Angelica- And Sovietlollipop, please review this story.

Don't worry AngeliPOOL. He will.


	7. The Search for Ajax and Cynthia!

Rugrats Go Marvel: Chapter 6: The Search for Ajax and Cynthia!

On top of a bridge over the highway in New York City, In her red and black spandex and mask, Angelica Pickles, also known as Deadpool, was sitting on top of a railing on the bridge scribbling what she believes to be her chopping Max's head off with her katanas. That's when she saw the readers and began to break the fourth wall again.

"Hello, again, readers. This is Deadpool" Angelica said. "I'm glad the author decided to focus thid chapter on me, especially since I had absolutely _lucky_ finding out where Cynthia and Max Billton are at. I've been searching for hours looking for my prized doll. And I even went so far as to "interrogate" some of Max's stupid minions to find out where he is. If you don't believe me, let's have a little flashback montage."

3 hours ago...

At a teenage boxing arena, where two teenage girls were boxing and lots of teenagers were watching with joy, a laser shot was heard and the teens turned around to find Angelica running towards them. More specifically, she was heading towards a gunman who in turn, tried to shoot her with his laser gun, but Angelica kept dodging the lasers and she jumped onto the guy, pointing her laser gun at the side of his head.

"Don't make me ask twice." Angelica barked. "Where is Max?"

Later, Angelica drew a big X on the picture on the guy she encountered.

"He made me ask twice." Angelica said, outraged.

Later, Angelica fought Ajax's mercenaries, shooting them with her lasers.

"Where's Max?" Angelica kept asking angrily.

Then, Angelica was riding a black and red tricycle, trying to shoot a thug with her laser pistol.

"I can't believe I'm being endangered by a mere little girl." the thug cried.

"Tell me where your boss is, or going to be _killed_ by a mere little girl." Angelica shouted.

Later, Angelica drew a big X on the picture of the thug.

Later, Angelica spilled gasoline all over the floors of a building full of Max's henchmen while the henchmen were asleep. When the thugs finally awoke and they noticed the gasoline on the floor, Angelica turned on a lighter while the thugs looked in fear as she was about to drop it to the basement where the gasoline tanks were at.

"Deadpool!" a male thug exclaimed in fear.

"Hey! Drop that!" a female thug cried.

"Only if you tell me where Max is." Angelica said, grinning.

"If you are talking about Ajax, he is currently taking a ride to Squid Manor."

a male thug said, shivering in fear.

"Where is _that_ at?" Angelica asked.

"New York City." another thug cried.

"Oh, okay. That's all I needed to hear." Angelica said, smiling and exiting the building.

The thugs sighed in relief as they thought they would be safe.

"Oh, you wanted me to drop this?" Angelica asked, going back and throwing the lighter into the basement. "Okay."

"NO!" The female thug screamed.

Angelica walked away from the building (like a boss) as the building exploded into flames with no survivors. She looked back and smirked.

"Be careful what you ask for." Angelica sang.

Now, returning to where we left off in New York...

"And that is how I ended up here in the big apple." Angelica said to the viewers.

She then noticed the black car where the teenage thugs were driving Max. Angelica smirked.


	8. Ajax and Hawkeye!

Rugrats Go Marvel: Chapter 7: Ajax and Hawkeye!

Max Billton, otherwise known as Ajax, in his blue, titanium armor, was riding in a car, driven by a robotic woman who Max's assistants built to take care of him. The car Max was riding in was surrounded by other cars Max's thugs were driving in. Max looked at Angelica's Cynthia doll.

"Now let's see what's under that dress of yours." Max said, smiling. Max took a peak under Cynthia's dress and instantly after, he covered his eyes. "Oh, Geez. Doesn't Deadpool learn how to put _underwear_ on her dolls?" He asked disgustingly.

 **"Query. Don't you want to look under _my_ ****dress?"** the Robot woman asked.

No, actually." Max said. "I already have seen you in your panties while you were being built."

" **Okay, master."** The robot said.

Meanwhile, Angelica, in her Deadpool outfit, looked at Max and his thugs riding on the road towards the bridge they were gonna go under.

"It's bad guy exterminating time." Angelica said to the readers.

Max looked up and saw Angelica on the bridge, about to get off it and onto Max's car.

"Deadpool!" Max cried, pointing at Angelica.

 **"On it, master.** The robot woman said, turning her hand into a laser pistol.

"Bring it on." Angelica said as she got off the bridge. She landed on top the car right above Max and she seemed disappointed.

"Drat! No sunroof." Angelica Pickles said.

"SHOOT HER DOWN!" Max shouted to the robot.

The robot immediately did as instructed and shot her laser pistol through the roof. Angelica dodged the lasers by doing a cartwheel forward and a backflip onto the hood of the car.

"GET HER OFF!" Max ordered.

But before the robot could comply, Angelica grabbed her laser guns and repeatedly fired at the robot, shattering the windshield completely. The dying robot leaked oil before it shut down immediately. Max immediately unbuckled his seat belt, got out of his booster seat, and ran towards Angelica, when Angelica herself jumped into the car and fired her laser guns at Max. Max jumped over the lasers and tried to land on Angelica, but Angelica dropped to her back and kicked Max over her onto the hood of the car.

Angelica then went to the brake of the car and stomped on it, causing the car to stop, causing Max to fall to the road, and causing other cars behind it to crash into it and each other. In turn, the cars on either sides of Max's car drifted to a halt, and the other vehicles crashed into each other. Max's thugs got out of their vehicles to see him getting up off the ground, before Angelica, holding her Cynthia doll with her right hand, ran onto the hood of the car towards Max Billton and picked him up by the collar with her left hand.

"Hello, gorgeous." Max said.

"Hello, Max." Angelica said, smiling. "I'm just wondering what you did to my Cynthia doll after you _stole_ it from me."

"All I did was look under her dress." Max said. "And seriously, Deadpool. you should _really_ put some underwear on that doll.

"So you looked at her private part." Angelica chuckled as she put him down and let him go.

"She's lucky I didn't _touch_ her in that area." Max commented.

"And, um, do you know what happens to people who mess with Cynthia?" Angelica asked, giving a sly grin.

"I don't know. What happens?" Max asked?

"THIS." Angelica cried furiously as she unseethed her sword, using her left hand, and tried to attack Max with the sword. However, Max's thugs tried shooting Angelica with their laser guns. Angelica dodged the lasers and growled.

"I guess I will have to deal with you guys and gals firstest." Angelica said as she put Cynthia away in one of her pouches and unseethed another one of her katanas and charged at the thugs.

The thugs tried shooting her, but she just kept cutting them up with her swords. Blood splattered everywhere. She put the swords away, took out her laser guns, and shot the rest of the thugs with them when they charged at her and fought her. Now, only Max remained.

"A bazillion confirmed kills about to be a bazillion and one." Angelica said, grinning.

Max raised his titanium shield on his arm.

"Let's dance, Deadpool." Max growled.

"Sorry. But you both are going to have to sit this one out." a voice said.

"Huh!?" Angelica exclaimed

Suddenly, an oddly shaped arrow came at

Max, broke apart into a net, and trapped Max inside the net. Angelica looked up on top of a bridge to see a kid in a purple spandex and Arrow-head-shaped mask. Angelica faced the readers.

"Oh, great." Angelica said to the readers of this story, bummed. "Jimmy DeVille, also known as Hawkeye, has decided to complete his mission and turn me in to S.H.I.E.L.D."


	9. The Unwritten Rule of Being a Hero!

Rugrsts Go Marvel: Chapter 8: The Unwritten Rule of Being a Hero!

Jimmy DeVille, also known as the archery based superhero, Hawkeye, looked at Angelica, also known as Deadpool. He also looked around to see the bodies of Angelica's victims. Jimmy looked disgusted with Angelica.

"You have used your abilities in a shameful way again, Deadpool." Jimmy lectured. "Both you and Ajax will be coming with us."

"No way am I doing that." Angelica said angrily, pointing at the bodies. "All I'm doing is killing the _evil_ people here and that's something you goody-goody heroes don't have the guts to do. Those people are thugs."

"As far as I'm concerned, due to all the violence you do, what does that make _you_?" Jimmy asked angrily. "You know very well about this unwritten code to being a hero and that code is to never stoop down to a criminal's level and the way you are doing exactly that is _murder_."

"Yeah, well there is about too much law in this world if you ask me." Angelica argued. She pointed at Max, who was trapped in a net. "This piece of garbage would be dead right now if it wasn't for you and your _moral code."_

"My code shapes me into the hero I am." Jimmy pointed out before leaping onto one of the cars on the road where Angelica was at.

"Why don't you put that code to the test." Angelica dared.

"My pleasure, Deadpool." Jimmy said.


	10. Battle on the Highway!

Chapter 9: Battle on the Highway!

Jimmy DeVille as Hawkeye and Angelica Pickles as Deadpool began fighting each other with Jimmy firing all sorts of trick arrows at Angelica while Angelica was shooting the arrows with her laser guns.

Arriving at the scene, Phil DeVille as Spider-Man and Lil DeVille as the Black Widow watched Jimmy battle Angelica.

"Yay, Hawkeye!" Phil and Lil cheered at the same time.

Angelica looked up at the twins and growled.

"Just great!" She said sarcastically. "There are more of you and less of me." She faced the readers of this story, breaking the fourth wall, again. "And the writer of this fanfiction couldn't even delve deep into this fight of Hawkeye's and mine." She commented.

Jimmy kept shooting his arrows at Angelica, but she used her katanas to slice and cut the arrows, before they could hit her. Jimmy looked at the DeVille twins.

"Spidey! Widow! I could use some help, here." Jimmy said desperately.

Phil and Lil nodded and ran towards Hawkeye and Deadpool when suddenly...

BAM! POW! ZING! WHAM! ZAP!

Lasers fired at Phil and Lil's feet They dodged the lasers and looked up at the bridge to see a black haired, one year old girl with a dalmation spot around her eye and black clothes on.

"Sulya!" Angelica gasped happily.

Sulya looked down at Angelica.

"Please, Deadpool! call me Domino." Sulya said loudly and happily.

Angelica looked at the readers again and pointed at at Sulya. "That's Domino. She may be a baby, but I respect her fully, because she is a friend of the Punisher. A "superhero" who uses merciless tactics against HER- yes, the Punisher is a girl- enemies." Angelica said happily. "The best thing about Domino is that she is mutant, a human with special powers. The special power that Domino has is the ability to affect luck, wheter it's good luck or bad luck. I'd tell you more about it, but I'd like you to see her power for yourself in this story."

Angelica looked at Sulya. "How are you doing today, Domino?" she asked loudly.

"Less talk; more fighting!" Sulya said as she lept off the bridge towards Phil/Spider-Man.

Spider-Phil shot his webs at Sulya and formed a net from his webs to trap her. However, Sulya drew a knife and cut the webbing before it could reach her. Then, when Sulya landed and ran towards Phil, she fought him using hand-to-hand combat, remembering Angelica telling her once not to severely hurt any fellow superheroes, since Angelica considers them as friends as much as enemies.

Phil lept backwards and tried once again to catch Domino with his webs, but somehow... the webs fell to the ground, before they touched her.

"How can that happen?" Phil asked, outraged.

"I'm just lucky, that's all." Sulya said, smirking as she ran towards Phil and punched him in the face.

Meanwhile, Angelica/Deadpool was still fighting against Jimmy/Hawkeye. Angelica dodged Jimmy's arrows, drew her katanas, and sliced Jimmy's bow in half.

"What the-" Jimmy stuttered.

"HAH!" Angelica exclaimed happily. "I bet you the author of this story didn't equip you with another bow."

Jimmy was confused by what Angelica said, but he dismissed what Angelica said.

"Good thing I don't _need_ a bow to fight you." Jimmy said as he spin kicked Angelica in the face.

As Angelica/Deadpool continued to fight Jimmy/Hawkeye, Max/Ajax managed to free himself from the net that held him, by using a sawblade. Lil/Black Widow noticed this and called out to Jimmy and Phil.

"Spider-Man! Hawkeye! Ajax is getting away!" Lil cried.

Phil and Jimmy turned around to see Ajax running off.

"Spider-Man! Go after Ajax!" Jimmy said. "Black Widow and I will deal with Deadpool and Domino to make sure they don't kill him."

Phil nodded and web swung away from Domino and towards Ajax. Lil proceeded to fight Domino using hand-to-hand combat. Then, she discharged electromagnetic bolts from her bracelets at Domino, but Domino dodged them very easily.

Meanwhile, Max tried to get away from the heroes, but Phil/Spider-Man landed in front of Max.

"You're not getting away that easily." Phil said.


	11. Story Update

Story Update!

 **I've decided to cancel my Rugrats Go Marvel story so I can begin a new story with most of the babies being different Marvel characters. And here are the castings:**

 **Tommy Pickles as Captain America.**

 **Chuckie Finster as Iron Man.**

 **Phil DeVille as Ant-Man.**

 **Lil DeVille as the Black Widow.**

 **Kimi Finster as the Wasp.**

 **Susie Carmichael as the Black Panther.**

 **Angelica** **Pickles as Elektra.**

My **OCs will get roles too.**

 **Sanyo Torameiyo** **as War Machine**.

 **Tafuyumi Torameiyo as Daredevil.**

 **Hanamaru as Iron Fist.**

 **The other Nicktoons characters will play big roles too.**

 **The Hey Arnold characters as the Fantastic Four.**

 **The As Told By Ginger characters as the Guardians of the Galaxy.**

 **The Loud House characters as the X-Men.**

 **Don't forget about the villains.**

 **Sovietlollipop's Anthony Collins as Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker.**

 **Mudana Reikokuna as Bullseye**.

 **Tifokana** **Reikokuna as Taskmaster** **.**

 **Timmy McNulty as the Mandarin.**

 **Terry McNulty as Baron Zemo.**

 **The Rocket Power characters as the enemies of the X-Men: the Brotherhood of Mutants.**

 **The rest of the heroes and villains I will figure out which of the Nicktoons characters will be. I decided that Susie will be the Black Panther because the Black Panther has an excellent fighting ability. The same goes for the heroes that Angelica, Tafuyumi, and Hanamaru will be. Those heroes have the best fighting abilities too. In conclusion, I will be replacing the 'Rugrats Go Marvel' Story with a new one.**


End file.
